<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Work for it by Rakshasha</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28268262">Work for it</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rakshasha/pseuds/Rakshasha'>Rakshasha</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>it's better when it feels wrong [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teen Wolf (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, M/M, Oral Fixation, Rough Oral Sex, Smut, a smudge of praise kink too, dom/sub dynamics</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:08:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,788</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28268262</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rakshasha/pseuds/Rakshasha</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Do I have to repeat myself now?” Void narrows his eyes, slowly standing up from the chair he was lounging in, the graceful arc of his body and the smooth rasp of his voice all too sinful to feel safe. “I did say I like the shirt, didn’t I? We don’t want to mess it up. So–” Gooseflesh erupts all over Stiles’ skin as the demon tips his chin, the words rolling off his tongue wickedly low. “Take. It. Off.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nogitsune/Stiles Stilinski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>it's better when it feels wrong [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2162820</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>83</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Work for it</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karasu_mae/gifts">Karasu_mae</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A prompt fill from tumblr and a gift for my lovely Karasu_Mae, I hope you'll like this longer version too, hun ❤</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I do love the shirt.”</p><p>There’s something new, something chill-inducing in Void’s smooth drawl that freezes Stiles right in front of the closet, hands stopping halfway through ruffling between his clothes.</p><p>“Yeah? I guess it’s nice enough, though I don’t know if–”</p><p>A low hum interrupts his words, the growl-like quality to it sending a hot little thrill down Stiles’ spine. And when he turns to look at Void, the demon’s dark eyes settle on him, heavy and half-lidded.</p><p>“Take it off.”</p><p>Stiles stills, all his blood rushing frantically through his body, pooling hot in his belly. He swallows down the sudden dryness in his mouth, barely keeping himself from squirming under the heated, pointed look. And yet, he tries–</p><p>“Why?”</p><p><em>Oh</em>, that curved up eyebrow promises nothing good.</p><p>“Do I have to repeat myself now?” Void narrows his eyes, slowly standing up from the chair he was lounging in, the graceful arc of his body and the smooth rasp of his voice all too sinful to feel safe. “I did say I like the shirt, didn’t I? We don’t want to mess it up. So–” Gooseflesh erupts all over Stiles’ skin as the demon tips his chin, the words rolling off his tongue wickedly low. “Take. It. Off.”</p><p>Stiles hesitates for a second longer, but if he wasn’t already on board, Void wouldn’t have pushed it this far – so, reaching for the hem of his shirt, Stiles pulls it up and off, then lets it fall to the floor without breaking away from Void’s dark gaze. And the demon doesn’t disappoint, the corners of his pale mouth quirking up at Stiles’ defiance.</p><p>“You’re just begging for a punishment, aren’t you?” Void muses, hungry eyes taking in the little shudder that goes through Stiles before looking up with a dirty smirk on his lips. “<em>Now</em>. On to your knees, darling. And you better not make me repeat myself again.”</p><p>The thought to do exactly that crosses his mind, very briefly, the familiar and pretty much instinctual urge to snark back pulling it up, but Stiles discards it quickly. Void’s smooth drawl does all sorts of too nice and shivery-hot things to his gut to resist it, filled as it is with that self-assured confidence, with the quiet command that would be so easy to ignore if not for the threat it carries. And as curious and eager as Stiles is to explore the eventual consequences of his disobedience, he probably shouldn’t push so much already. It was his idea, after all, and Void is indulging him, so Stiles might as well see what the demon will do – and how much eventual wiggle room he may get in turn.</p><p>Still, he <em>does </em>give the bed a quick look of consideration, but Void’s pointed gaze slipping down his body is as clear of an order as anything and so Stiles ignores its inviting warmth to instead settle on his knees, thanking his past self for buying that thick, plush carpet. Even if it probably won’t be of much help – Void’s sharp smirk definitely seems to imply just that.</p><p>“Good boy,” the demon praises, voice raspy and seeping like honey down Stiles’ spine, the simple words coiling molten heat right in his core. “I’d love to say you deserve a reward, but you did not listen properly as you should have.” Slow steps bring him closer as the sentence lilts, and <em>oh</em> does that almost-whispered threat make Stiles shudder.</p><p>He tries to keep his eyes on Void’s, he really does, but the closer the demon gets, the harder it is to resist the temptation. And as Stiles’ gaze inevitably draws down Void’s black-clad body, the heat burns bright in his face and throbs shivery-sweet in his gut. When Void stops, there's barely a few inches of space left between his hips and Stiles’ face.</p><p>Fingers brush against his cheekbone, curling lower to cradle his chin, deceptively gentle, before tipping Stiles’ head back so he has to look up at the demon. The expression on Void’s face is dark and hungry, thumb dragging over Stiles’ bottom lip, pressing until his mouth parts and a sharp claw dips in to trace the wet, fleshy inside. The shiver it sends down Stiles’ body makes the skin all over his back prickle in anticipation.</p><p>“That’s why–” Void's tone is as soft as it’s dark, heavy with a delicious promise. “–if you want to come tonight you’ll have to work for it. Think you can do that, kitten?”</p><p>Stiles doesn’t answer, but he makes sure to meet Void’s eyes and pour all of his defiance into his look. The demon’s parted lips curve up into a dirty, delighted kind of grin, then his fingers move from Stiles’ face to card through his hair, settling in a loose grip, and Void makes quick work of his black jeans. As usual, he didn’t bother with underwear, and not even seconds later Stiles swallows down thickly, saliva spilling all over his tongue.</p><p>Void’s dick is an almost perfect replica of Stiles’ own, long and thick, already completely hard with drops of precome dribbling down from the tip. And as much as Stiles was always quite proud that he had nothing to be ashamed of in that particular department, being faced with it proves a bit… intimidating. Not that it in any way, shape or form stops Stiles from readily opening up, tongue flattening and cushioning his teeth. Already he can feel himself getting hard.</p><p>Void lets out a quiet chuckle, hand moving over his cock in a teasingly slow stroke.</p><p>“Want it so much already, don’t you?”</p><p>And before Stiles' mind even catches up with the words, the fingers in his hair guide him forward and the hot, heavy tip of Void's dick slides <em>so very slowly</em> into the open heat of his mouth.</p><p>Exhaling a long, shuddering breath through his nose, Stiles tries to focus on staying relaxed, on the feel of skin and the salty taste on his tongue, on the stretch of his lips as he wraps them around the hefty girth. His own dick is already throbbing, demanding attention and squeezed uncomfortably tight in his pants, but Stiles refuses to move his hands from where they’re pressed into fists at his sides. And yet he's barely halfway through when Void's grip tightens almost painfully in his hair to stop him from moving any further. Fingers trail from where they were wrapped around the base of Void's cock to Stiles' mouth, tips outlining the soft, plushy skin in a slow caress.</p><p>“If you could only see yourself now, kitten, so pretty on your knees for me."</p><p>Stiles shudders, eyes falling shut as the coiled heat in his gut writhes in attention.</p><p>“So<em> very pretty</em> with your lips wrapped around my dick.”</p><p>Void's thumb dips into the corner of Stiles' mouth, stretching it open until saliva dribbles down his chin. And he can’t exactly help the pitiful whine from slipping out – trembling and burning up as he is – but to hear Void’s breath waver is more than worth it.</p><p>“That <em>fucking mouth</em> of yours, kitten, made for sucking cock, isn't it? And you're enjoying yourself so much already." Taking back his hand, Void relaxes the grip he has in Stiles' hair and <em>tsks</em> chidingly. “Maybe even too much. Go on, darling, do your worst. And <em>no </em>touching yourself or you won't get to come tonight. Are we clear?”</p><p>Stiles takes in a long breath, then nods– or, <em>well</em>, as much as he can, given the situation. But Void only hums lowly at that, the growl-like tone of it sparking small shivers all over Stiles' skin, and his fingers continue petting lazily through Stiles' hair – the way it tightens around Stiles’ chest while stocking the heat in his gut at the same time is wholly and utterly <em>unfair.</em></p><p>“Good. Get to it, then.”</p><p>And Stiles does.</p><p>Wrapping his lips tighter and hollowing out his cheeks, Stiles slides the heavy length deeper into his mouth. He paces himself carefully at first, slow and deliberate, working to relax his jaw and throat before Void runs out of patience. The sharp hiss Stiles gets out of the demon when he finally sucks, <em>hard</em>, sends a spike of shivery-heat right into his own throbbing dick, the sound of it the best possible encouragement he could get now. At least until he works it deeper and deeper and <em>deeper</em>, until the tip inevitably hits the back of his throat and Stiles chokes – the little, broken moan falling from Void's lips very possibly sets his nerves on fire right there and then. And he's already so uncomfortably hard in his own jeans it borders on painful.</p><p>But before Stiles can even dare to entertain the thought to try and reach for the zipper, Void tightens the harsh grip in Stiles' hair and for the first time thrusts his hips forward, rough and sharp and pushing his cock even deeper down Stiles' throat than before. His answering moan sounds obscene, muffled as it is.</p><p>Void chuckles as he slowly withdraws, just enough to give Stiles some air.</p><p>"Look at you, <em>you</em> <em>are</em> enjoying this."</p><p>His voice is all breath and rasp, sounding absolutely delighted. And Void slides his cock back deeper into Stiles' mouth, back until Stiles chokes again, moaning at the rough treatment, at how raw his throat feels already. It's very possible he's shaking, but Stiles wouldn’t be able to tell. Not when Void adjusts his hand, gripping more securely at the roots.</p><p>"Want me to fuck your pretty little mouth, kitten?" He asks in a low growl, giving a slow, steady thrust with his hips. "Want to choke on my cock, huh? You do look so good with my dick down your throat."</p><p>Stiles shuts his eyes tight, already stinging with tears at the corners, but the weak moan slipping past his lips serves as its own answer. And when Void directs his head with the grip he has in the short strands, Stiles' whole body goes pliant – and it feels <em>so fucking good</em>.</p><p>"Well," the demon muses, cool fingertips trailing briefly over the burning skin of Stiles' cheekbone, "I guess I can give you that much."</p><p>And Stiles braces himself on Void's thighs, not daring to touch anywhere else and completely uncaring of how eager he must seem. But when the demon doesn't move for another second, Stiles looks up a bit worriedly, his sight already blurred, and shivers at the molten heat in Void's black eyes. The smile on his lips is absolutely wicked.</p><p>"Oh, kitten, what a perfect little thing you are."</p><p>And, after that, Stiles can only whine his appreciation. He won't be able to talk much anyway.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>What can I say ¯\_(ツ)_/¯ I guess I had this somewhere in me, hah. There's definitely more of these short, smutty things coming, I have a few in my docs, so don't hesitate to let me know if you'd like more ;p Kudos and comments and any sorts of reactions definitely fuel my inspiration! </p><p>I hope y'all liked this little treat! Right before Christmas too, lmao. On that note - Merry Christmas to those celebrating! And peaceful, restful, happy (or at least happier) rest of the year overall to us all, let's treat and be gentle on ourselves - take care, y'all ❤ </p><p>As always I'm over on tumblr at raksh-writes - <a href="https://raksh-writes.tumblr.com/">link</a> here - so find me there if that's your thing! All the love ❤</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>